Droga donikąd
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 10 Heidi odpoczywała sobie w swoim prywatnym spa. Czyli tak jak zawsze. Heidi: 'Oh, już zaczynamy? Okej… ''Podniosła się z fotelu do masażu i spojrzała w kamerę. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Kto by pomyślał, że minęła już połowa tego sezonu? Moim skromnym zdaniem uważam, że jestem wspaniałą prowadzącą. <3 '''Kamerzysta: '''Tak właściwie, to nie chciało ci się prowadzić dwóch ostatnich zadań… '''Heidi: '''Zamknij się. Teraz już nikt nie będzie mnie zastępować. A przynajmniej przez jakiś czas… Nieważne. Ostatnio wyzwaniem zajęli się moi pomocnicy, czyli Ashley i Lucas. Uczestnicy podzielili się na pary i musieli wspólnie wykonywać jakieś tam zadania. Wygrali Pogromcy Duchów, co w sumie nie jest żadną nowością. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy naszą psychiczną Aishę. Chyba jednak za bardzo przerażała pozostałych zawodników… No cóż. Co tym razem zostało przygotowane dla finałowej dziewiątki? I kto jako następny zostanie wyrzucony z gry? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Stołówka ''Wszyscy uczestnicy aktualnie przebywali w stołówce i byli w trakcie jedzenia obiadu. Przy stole Pogromców Duchów jak zwykle panowała dosyć niezręczna cisza. 'George: '''To… co tam u was? '''Fiona: '''Nadal jestem smutna, że tamci wyrzucili Aishę… '''George: '''No, to było takie… smutne. :< '''Bianca: '''Przecież już od dawna nie była w naszej drużynie. Poza tym jej szalone zachowanie było dużym zagrożeniem dla nas wszystkich. '''Dean: '''Nie tylko ona stanowiła tutaj jakieś zagrożenie… ''Zanim Bianca coś odpowiedziała, do drużynowego stołu podeszła kucharka Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Mam nadzieję, że wam smakuje. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo się postarałam. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Tak właściwie, to… '''Isabel: '''Nie musicie nic mówić! Doskonale wiem, że chcecie dokładkę! ''Isabel zaczęła nakładać każdemu po kolei więcej swojego „pysznego” dania, które oczywiście nie wyglądało zbyt smakowicie. 'Isabel: '''Nie ma za co. <3 ''Zadowolona kucharka poszła z powrotem do kuchni. 'Bianca: '''Serio? Przecież tego nie można nawet nazwać jedzeniem! ''Mimo wszystko Isabel usłyszała Biancę i natychmiast z powrotem podeszła do ich stołu. 'Isabel: '''Masz wspaniałe poczucie humoru! W nagrodę dostaniesz jeszcze trochę. <3 ''Kucharka nałożyła jeszcze więcej jedzenia na talerz zniesmaczonej Bianki. 'Isabel: '''Szczęściara z ciebie. <3 ''Następnie Isabel znowu wróciła do kuchni. 'Bianca: '''Ta… Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to wszystko zjeść… ''Dean zaczął się śmiać. Wkurzona Bianca wzięła swój talerz i wyrzuciła na niego całe jedzenie. 'Bianca: '''Ups… '''Dean: '''Zrobiłaś to celowo! '''Bianca: '''Trzeba było się ze mnie nie śmiać. '''Dean: '''I to jest powód, żeby… '''Bianca: '''Tak! Zasłużyłeś sobie na to! '''Dean: '''Właśnie pokazałaś, że ty też stanowisz tu duże zagrożenie… '''Bianca: '''Pff… ''Tymczasem przy stole Poszukiwaczy UFO panowała o wiele bardziej przyjemna atmosfera, nawet mimo tego, że drużyna już kolejny raz przegrała zadanie. 'Samantha: '''Jak dobrze, że ta psycholka odpadła… Nie wierzę, że mieliśmy tu aż dwie idiotki, które zepsuły nam całe zadanie. '''Shane: '''Tak właściwie, to przy obydwóch przypadkach ty też byłaś winna, ale oczywiście się do tego nie przyznasz… '''Samantha: '''No nie przyznam się przecież do czegoś, czego nie zrobiłam! '''Bella: '''Dobra, to nie jest już takie istotne… Ale mimo wszystko powinnaś zdawać sobie sprawę, że jesteś teraz w dosyć kiepskiej pozycji. '''Samantha: '''Co? Niby dlaczego? '''Dustin: '''Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego podczas zadań i byłaś już trzy razy zagrożona… '''Samantha: '''To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy… Jestem wam bardziej potrzebna niż wam się wydaje! '''Shane: '''No to w czym możesz nam być „potrzebna”? '''Samantha: '''Jak to w czym? Dzięki mnie ta drużyna jest coś warta! Jesteśmy o wiele bardziej gwiazdorscy niż tamte plebsy. ''Wskazała na przeciwną drużynę, która nie zwróciła na to uwagi. 'Shane: '''Wow, ekstra… '''Laura: '''Mimo wszystko bardziej potrzebujemy osób, dzięki którym możemy wygrać, niż… ''W tym momencie Samantha spiorunowała Laurę wzrokiem. 'Laura: '''Albo mniejsza z tym… Na zewnątrz ''Ashley i Lucas stali na dworze czekając na kogoś. Po chwili zjawiła się Heidi. 'Ashley: '''Czy ty zawsze musisz się tak spóźniać? '''Heidi: '''Gwiazdy zawsze muszą się trochę spóźnić. <3 '''Ashley: '''Założę się, że jestem bardziej znana od ciebie… '''Heidi: '''Pff, chciałabyś. ''Ashley chciała coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale szybko wtrącił się Lucas. 'Lucas: '''Więc o czym chciałaś z nami porozmawiać? '''Heidi: '''No tak, już prawie o tym zapomniałam. Tak się składa, że czas się z wami pożegnać! '''Ashley i Lucas: '''Co?! '''Heidi: '''Dobrze słyszycie. W waszym kontrakcie jest napisane, że musicie być moimi pomocnikami przez co najmniej połowę sezonu. A skoro połowa już minęła, to stwierdziłam, że was wyrzucę. <3 '''Ashley: '''A to niby dlaczego? '''Lucas: '''Przecież mieliśmy tu być przez cały sezon… '''Heidi: '''Nie. To mógł być cały sezon, ale nie musiał. Staraliście się, ale to ja mam być gwiazdą tego show, a wy zabieraliście mi czas antenowy. Oraz część wypłaty. Więc w takim razie… arrivederci! ''Zadowolona Heidi odeszła od zaskoczonej dwójki. Wtedy też podjechał do nich samochód, którym mieli odjechać. 'Lucas: '''Serio? Tak po prostu nas wyrzuciła? '''Ashley: '''To chyba jakiś żart… ''W tym momencie odezwał się stażysta, który prowadził samochód. 'Stażysta: '''To nie jest żart. Wsiadajcie do auta. Później dostaniecie obiecane pieniądze za swój udział. '''Lucas: '''No cóż, było miło… ''Lucas wsiadł do samochodu. 'Ashley: '''Zaraz wrócę. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. ''Ashley pobiegła do stołówki, gdzie dyskretnie zawołała do siebie Biancę. Następnie wyszła na korytarz. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Bianca. 'Bianca: '''Coś się stało? '''Ashley: '''Tak, ta głupia prowadząca postanowiła mnie wyrzucić i właśnie teraz muszę stąd odjechać. '''Bianca: '''Naprawdę? A co z naszym sojuszem? '''Ashley: '''Niestety już nie mogę dalej ci pomagać. Od teraz musisz radzić sobie sama. '''Bianca: '''No świetnie… Dobra, dam sobie radę. Tak czy siak, dzięki za wcześniejszą pomoc. '''Ashley: '''Spoko. Poza tym wiem, że jakoś sobie poradzisz z tymi frajerami. '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście. ''Dziewczyny przytuliły się na pożegnanie. Potem Ashley poszła do auta. 'Ashley '''Możemy jechać. I tak miałam już dosyć tego idiotycznego programu… ''Po chwili samochód odjechał. Wieczór, korytarz Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, Heidi zwołała uczestników na korytarz tuż przy wyjściu z domu. 'Heidi: '''Czas na kolejne zadanie! <3 '''Dustin: '''O tej porze? '''Heidi: '''No jasne, to jest idealna pora. '''Samantha: '''A szybko to skończymy? Bo wołałabym sobie poleżeć… '''Heidi: '''Niestety muszę cię zmartwić, ale to wam prawdopodobnie zajmie dosyć dużo czasu. A potem wcale nie będzie czasu na odpoczynek. '''Samantha: '''Super… '''Heidi: '''Na pewno zastanawiacie się o co chodzi. Jak już wiecie, ten stary dom ma bardzo dużą piwnicę. Tak się składa, że skrywa ona pewną tajemnicę… '''Fiona: '''Są tam podziemne korytarze prowadzące do jakiegoś innego miejsca? '''Heidi: '''Skąd to wiesz? '''Fiona: '''Eee… Zgadywałam… '''Heidi: '''Eh, tak, z tej piwnicy jest przejście do podziemnych korytarzy przypominających lochy. Jest ich bardzo dużo i trochę przypominają labirynt. Waszym zadaniem jest dojście do pewnego miejsca, do którego można trafić idąc tymi korytarzami. Oprócz tego dostajecie też poboczne zadanie, które polega na tym, że po drodze musicie znaleźć naszego gościa specjalnego i razem z nim kontynuować swoją „wędrówkę”. Drużyna, która znajdzie tę osobę, zdobędzie specjalną nagrodę, ale nietykalność otrzyma ta drużyna, która jako pierwsza trafi do tego tajemniczego miejsca. Będę tam na was czekać. Powodzenia! ''Heidi poszła sobie, natomiast zawodnicy niemal od razu zbiegli do piwnicy. Tam dosyć szybko trafili do specjalnie oznaczonych drzwi. Gdy wszyscy przez nie przeszli, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi. Przed uczestnikami znajdowały się dwa korytarze. Drużyny rozdzieliły się i poszły w dwie różne strony. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px 'Bella: '''Więc co robimy? Szukamy najpierw tej osoby, czy od razu staramy się dotrzeć do tego tajemniczego miejsca? '''Samantha: '''Po co mamy tracić czas na szukanie tego kogoś? Chcę jak najszybciej skończyć to łażenie po śmierdzących lochach! '''Dustin: '''A ta „specjalna” nagroda to pewnie i tak nic ciekawego… '''Bella: '''No, może… Ale co jeśli to będzie coś ważniejszego niż sam immunitet? '''Shane: '''Nie panikuj tak. Przecież chyba nie możemy dostać niczego lepszego niż nietykalność… '''Dustin: '''No, dokładnie. Dlatego skupmy się na znalezieniu dobrej drogi. ''Przez jakiś czas drużyna szła prostym korytarzem, ale po chwili trafili do kolejnego rozwidlenia dróg. 'Shane: '''Którędy idziemy? '''Samantha: '''Co za różnica. Te korytarze i tak niczym się nie różnią. '''Shane: '''A może teraz zaczną się różnić i jak trafimy na tą złą, to będziemy mieli problem. '''Bella: '''Cóż, tak czy inaczej musimy zaryzykować. '''Samantha: '''Dobra, idziemy tędy. ''Samantha poszła w prawą stronę nie zwracając uwagi na innych. 'Shane: '''Zaczekaj, niektórzy może wolą iść w drugą stronę. '''Samantha: '''Jak chcecie to sobie czekajcie, ale jak mnie zgubicie, to wtedy dopiero będziecie mieli prawdziwy problem. '''Shane: '(szeptem) Eh, nie znoszę tej dziewczyny… Reszta drużyny szybko poszła za Samanthą, żeby jej zgubić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Przynajmniej będziemy mieli dobry powód do wyrzucenia Samanthy, jeśli znowu przegramy… I tym razem już nie będzie osoby, która odpadłaby zamiast niej! Pogromcy Duchów left|125px '''Dean: '''Jeśli będziemy cały czas biec, to na pewno wygramy! '''Bianca: '''No chyba właśnie nie… '''Dean: '''Dlaczego nie? Przecież to wyścig! '''Bianca: '''Tak, ale jakbyś nie zauważył, to znajdujemy się w podziemnych korytarzach, w których bardzo łatwo można się zgubić. A to oznacza, że bieganie może nam nawet zaszkodzić. '''Dean: '''Dobra, ale jak przegramy, to będzie twoja wina! ''Bianca przybliżyła się nieco do Deana i uśmiechnęła się. 'Bianca: '(szeptem) Racja, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że to ty stąd wylecisz… 'Dean: '''Jesteś okropna. '''Bianca: '''Tak, wiem. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Ta kontrola nad Deanem jest całkiem fajna, ale mimo wszystko na serio muszę się go jakoś pozbyć przed rozwiązaniem drużyn, bo potem to już nie będzie takie łatwe… ''Nagle uczestnicy mogli usłyszeć miauczenie kota. 'George: '''Wy też to słyszycie? '''Fiona: '''To brzmi jak… Behemot! <3 ''Po chwili drużyna dotarła do kota, którego Fiona od razu wzięła na ręce. 'Fiona: '''Jak się tu znalazłeś? Myślałam, że śpisz sobie na moim łóżku… '''Bianca: '''Zaraz… To jest ten kot, którego przygarnęłaś sobie jakiś czas temu? '''Fiona: '''Tak. ^^ Najwidoczniej zna to miejsce lepiej od nas. Może nawet będzie mógł nam pomóc. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Ta, ciekawe jak… '''Fiona: '''To jest bardzo mądre zwierzę! '''Bianca: '''No dobra, więc w którą stronę mamy teraz iść? ''Bianca pokazała na trzy różne drogi, które znajdowały się przed nimi. Fiona przyłożyła głowę do kota i wyglądała jakby uważnie słuchała jego mruczenia. 'Fiona: '''Behemot mówi, żeby iść prosto. <3 '''Dean: '''Lepiej, żeby ten twój kot miał rację! ''Drużyna poszła drogą, którą wskazała Fiona. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Zawodnicy cały czas szli drogą wybraną przez Samanthę. Po chwili trafili w ślepy zaułek. 'Shane: '''No brawo. Dzięki tobie musimy się teraz wracać. '''Samantha: '''A może jest tutaj jakieś tajemne przejście? '''Shane: '''Tak, na pewno… '''Bella: '''Cóż, skoro przeszliśmy już tak dużo w tę stronę, to nie zaszkodzi chociaż sprawdzić. '''Shane: '''Serio zamierzasz tracić na to czas? ''W tym momencie Samantha nacisnęła na jakiś kamień, co spowodowało, że ściana przed nimi otworzyła się. 'Samantha: '''Ha! A nie mówiłam? '''Shane: '''No nie wierzę… '''Dustin: '''Teraz widzicie, że Samantha jednak do czegoś nam się przydaje. :D '''Shane: '''Po prostu miała trochę szczęścia. ''Drużyna poszła dalej. Korytarz wyglądał o wiele mroczniej niż przed chwilą. 'Laura: '''To miejsce coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie przerażać… '''Bella: '''Mnie również… ''Samantha przybliżyła się trochę do Dustina. 'Samantha: '''Przytulisz mnie jeśli ja też zacznę się bać? <3 '''Dustin: '''Oczywiście. ^^ ''Dziewczyna natychmiastowo przytuliła się do Dustina. 'Samantha: '''To super. <3 ''Shane skrzywił się na widok Samanthy i Dustina, którzy szli teraz trochę dalej od reszty drużyny. 'Shane: '(pod nosem) Żałosne… 'Bella: '''Nie lubisz przytulania? A może im tego zazdrościsz? '''Shane: '''Co? A może to ty właśnie szukasz sposobu, żeby się do mnie przytulić? ''Shane uśmiechnął się cwaniacko do Belli, która miała poważny wyraz twarzy. 'Bella: '''Tak, właśnie o to mi chodziło. O niczym innym nie marzę. '''Shane: '''W sumie to powinno być oczywiste, co nie? '''Bella: '''Nie! ''Shane zaczął się śmiać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Serio, Shane czasami jest naprawdę wkurzający… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Wiem, że ona mnie lubi. ^^ Pogromcy Duchów left|125px ''Drużyna cały czas wędrowała po różnych korytarzach. Fiona szła za pozostałymi i próbowała komunikować się ze swoim kotem, którego trzymała na rękach. '''Fiona: Behemocie, odezwij się! Musisz nam dalej pomagać! Przecież już wiemy, że jakimś cudem znasz drogę prowadzącą do tego nawiedzonego miasta… Bianca: Zaraz, czy ty powiedziałaś „nawiedzone miasto”? Wiesz dokąd idziemy? Fiona: Na serio powiedziałam tak? Nawet nie zwróciłam na to uwagi… Nie wiem skąd to wiem, ale za to czuję, że panuje tutaj bardzo zła energia, a tam, gdzie zmierzamy, będzie jeszcze gorzej! Bianca: No dobra… Ale wcześniej wiedziałaś też o tych podziemnych korytarzach… Fiona: Ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia skąd ja to wszystko wiem! Ostatnio jest mi coraz trudniej nad sobą zapanować, a to miejsce wcale mi nie pomaga! Fiona zaczęła biec przed siebie. Bianca: 'Hej, zaczekaj na nas! ''Reszta drużyny pobiegła za Fioną. (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: '''Jest ze mną coraz gorzej… Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze tu wytrzymam… ''Po chwili Fiona wpadła na ścianę, dzięki czemu Bianca, Dean i George dogonili ją. '''Fiona: Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! George: Musisz iść z nami, bo inaczej nie wygramy! Dean: Właśnie! Bianca: No, bo gdybyśmy przegrali, to byłaby taka szkoda… Dean: A żebyś wiedziała! W międzyczasie oczy Fiony zrobiły się czerwone, natomiast kot zaczął syczeć. Fiona: 'Odejdźcie stąd! '''George: '''Nie odejdziemy bez ciebie! ''W tym momencie Fiona krzyknęła bardzo niskim głosem. Wyglądała dosyć groźnie. 'George: '''Eee… Albo może jednak cię zostawimy… ''Fiona zaczęła iść dalej. 'Bianca: '''To co robimy? Zapominamy o tej nawiedzonej wariatce, czy będziemy ją śledzić? '''Dean: '''Nie mamy pojęcia gdzie ona idzie… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Dlaczego akurat ja muszę męczyć się w drużynie z takimi ludźmi? '''George: '''Jeśli chcemy wygrać, to chyba musimy za nią iść… '''Dean: '''No to chodźmy zanim ją zgubimy. '''Bianca: '''Eh, okej… ''Dean, Bianca i George zaczęli podążać za Fioną. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Uczestnicy trafili do nieco większego pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko do niego weszli, drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się. Nie byłby to zbyt duży problem, gdyby nie to, że w pomieszczeniu nie było innych drzwi, którymi mogliby iść dalej. '''Dustin: Eee… Chyba właśnie zostaliśmy tu uwięzieni… Samantha: Że co?! OMG, ja nie mogę umrzeć w takim miejscu, jasne?! Shane: No to w takim razie wyczaruj nam tu magiczne wyjście. Już raz ci się udało. Samantha: Jak się zaraz nie zamkniesz, to wyczaruję ci złamane kości! Shane: Ojej, już się boję… Bella: Uspokójcie się, to nie jest dobry moment na kłótnie… Samantha: No sorry, ale w takich momentach nie potrafię być spokojna! Bella: No to chociaż się ucisz, okej? Samantha: Za kogo ty się uważasz, że będziesz mnie uciszać? Shane: '''Mimo wszystko powinnaś jej posłuchać. '''Samantha: '''Nie wtrącaj się! Jak będzie mi się chciało, to będę cicho! '''Shane: '''No to niech ci się lepiej zachce! '''Laura: Zamknijcie się wszyscy! Cała drużyna natychmiastowo umilkła, ponieważ wszyscy z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem spojrzeli się na nieco wkurzoną Laurę. (pokój zwierzeń)Laura: '''Zawsze wolałam się nie wyróżniać z tłumu, ale teraz nie mogłam już wytrzymać tych ciągłych kłótni! Poczułam, że jestem jedyną osobą, która może poprowadzić tę drużynę do zwycięstwa. Nadszedł czas, żeby zyskać trochę pewności siebie! '''Laura: No, tak lepiej. A teraz w ciszy i w spokoju poszukamy jakiegoś ukrytego wyjścia. Laura zaczęła przyglądać się ścianom, natomiast pozostali nadal byli nieco zszokowani nagłą zmianą zachowania dziewczyny. (pokój zwierzeń)Bella: Nie spodziewałam się tego po Laurze, ale mimo wszystko cieszę się, że w końcu postanowiła zawalczyć ze swoją nieśmiałością. ^^ Po chwili reszta drużyny (oprócz wkurzonej Samanthy) w ciszy zaczęła pomagać Laurze w poszukiwaniu ukrytego wyjścia. Dustin: Skąd taka nagła przemiana? To takie niepodobne do ciebie… Laura: Po prostu zabrakło tu osoby, która przejęłaby całkowitą kontrolę nad tą niezorganizowaną drużyną. A ja jestem gotowa na to, aby zostać waszym kapitanem. ^^ Dustin: 'To dobrze. :D '''Bella: '''Tak, przyda nam się osoba, która nie uczestniczy przez cały czas w kłótniach… ''Kilka minut później Dustin trafił na ruchomy kawałek ściany. Gdy go popchnął, okazało się, że jest to dosyć spore, ukryte przejście. 'Dustin: '''Chodźcie tu! Zaraz stąd wyjdziemy! ''Reszta drużyny podbiegła do Dustina i pomogła mu otworzyć przejście. Następnie pobiegli dalej. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Zawodnicy przez długi czas podążali za opętaną Fioną. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna skręciła w lewą stronę i zanim reszta osób mogła ją zobaczyć, usłyszeli jej krzyk. 'Bianca: '''Nie wiem co się z nią stało, ale chyba wolę tego nie widzieć… '''Dean: '''Boisz się? '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście, że nie! '''Dean: '''Więc w takim razie chodź! ''Dean pociągnął Biancę ze sobą i razem z Georgem pobiegli za Fioną. Gdy skręcili w lewo, trafili do dużo szerszego korytarza, na środku którego stała krzycząca Fiona oraz pewna ciemna postać. Oprócz tego znowu można było usłyszeć syczenie kota. 'Bianca: '''Co tu się dzieje? To wygląda jak jakieś egzorcyzmy… ''Rzeczywiście tajemnicza postać próbowała zapanować nad opętaną dziewczyną oraz jej kotem. Po chwili udało jej się to i Fiona znowu była sobą. Wtedy też Bianca, Dean i George podeszli bliżej, żeby zobaczyć, kim jest ta postać. Okazało się, że to wróżka Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Witajcie! ^^ '''Bianca: '''To znowu ty? '''Sophie: '''Ja również cieszę się, że was znowu widzę. <3 '''Dean: '''Więc to ciebie mieliśmy znaleźć? '''Sophie: '''Co? Nieee. To ja was musiałam znaleźć, żeby zapanować nad waszą nawiedzoną koleżanką. ^^ Ale osoba, której szukacie, jest już blisko… ''Sophie odeszła od drużyny i po chwili zniknęła gdzieś w ciemności. 'George: '''Dobra, to było dziwne… '''Fiona: '''Co się stało? '''George: '''Nic takiego, to był tylko twój kolejny atak psychozy. ^^ '''Fiona: '''Eh, to się dzieje coraz częściej… '???: 'Nie dziwi mnie to. Aura w tym miejscu jest naprawdę mroczna i zła. ''W tym momencie za zaskoczonymi uczestnikami znikąd pojawiła się Dawn. 'George: '''Ej, ja cię chyba skądś znam! :D '''Fiona: '''Przecież to jest Dawn. <3 '''Dawn: '''Tak, to ja. Znaleźliście mnie. Tak jakby… '''Fiona: '''Wiesz jak możemy się stąd wydostać? '''Dawn: '''Cóż, dokładnej drogi nie znam, ale wiem, że musimy iść w tę stronę. ''Dawn zaczęła iść przed siebie. Zaraz za nią poszła cała drużyna. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Laura cały czas prowadziła drużynę przez różne korytarze. Wyglądała na pewną siebie. 'Samantha: '''Długo jeszcze będziemy tak łazić? Jestem zmęczona i nudzę się… '''Laura: '''A czego się spodziewałaś po długich korytarzach, które przypominają labirynt? '''Samantha: '''Nie wiem, ale chcę stąd w końcu wyjść! '''Shane: '''Nie widzisz, że staramy się stąd wydostać? '''Samantha: '''Ale aż tyle czasu? '''Laura: '''No, w końcu to labirynt. ''Nagle zawodnicy trafili w kolejny ślepy zaułek. Zanim zdążyli na to zareagować, ściany wokół nich zaczęły się dosyć mocno trząść. 'Bella: '''Co się dzieje? '''Samantha: '''Zaraz zginiemy! ''Przerażona Samantha wskoczyła w ramiona Dustina. 'Laura: '''Zachowajcie spokój! ''W tym momencie zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Uczestnicy zaczęli krzyczeć. Oprócz tego ściany wokół nich zaczęły się coraz bardziej ruszać. Po chwili wszystko nagle się uspokoiło i znowu zrobiło się jasno, ale było to tylko delikatne światło. Wtedy też można było zobaczyć, że w międzyczasie Bella i Shane przytulili się, ale teraz niemal od razu odsunęli się od siebie. 'Laura: '''Dobrze mi się wydaje, że te ściany przesunęły się i utworzyły nowy korytarz? '''Dustin: '''Na to wygląda… ''Dustin postawił Samanthę na ziemię. 'Bella: '''Ten korytarz wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż te wcześniejsze… '''Laura: '''Dobra, musimy iść dalej! ''Laura ponownie zaczęła iść jako pierwsza, a tuż za nią podążali pozostali. Po chwili znowu wszystko zaczęło się trząść i tym razem za uczestnikami zaczął walić się sufit. 'Samantha: '''OMG, teraz to już na pewno zginiemy! '''Dustin: '''Szybko, uciekajmy! ''Drużyna starała się jak najszybciej biec, żeby uciec przed walącym się sufitem. Po kilku minutach biegu trafili do zupełnie innego korytarza. Wtedy też wszystko znowu się uspokoiło i już nic nie zagrażało zawodnikom. 'Samantha: '''Mówiłam już, że nie chcę tu być? Znajdźmy w końcu to głupie wyjście! '''Bella: '''To nie jest takie proste! '''Laura: '''Tak, a twoje narzekania w niczym nam nie pomagają… '''Samantha: '''Ale ja chcę się stąd wydostać… '''Laura: '''My też chcemy! Dlatego chodźmy dalej. Możliwe że jesteśmy już blisko tego wyjścia… ''Laura ponownie zaczęła iść jako pierwsza prowadząc resztę drużyny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: '''Czuję się teraz odpowiedzialna za całą drużynę, więc mam nadzieję, że nie nawalę… Pogromcy Duchów left|125px ''Uczestnicy przez dłuższy czas podążali za Dawn w milczeniu. 'Dawn: '''Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy już niedaleko… '''Dean: '''Mam nadzieję. Musimy to wygrać! '''Bianca: '''Tak, wiemy, że chcesz wygrać. Nie musisz się tyle razy powtarzać. '''Dean: '''Przynajmniej mi zależy. Nie to co tobie! '''Bianca: '''Mi też zależy! '''Dawn: '''Widzę, że aura między waszą dwójką jest dosyć napięta… '''George: '''Oni tak zawsze się kłócą. :D '''Dawn: '''W sumie to aura całej drużyny jest… niepokojąca. '''Bianca: '''Myślę, że jak pozbędziemy się pewnej osoby… ''W tym momencie Bianca spojrzała się na Deana, który jedynie przewrócił oczami. 'Bianca: '…to wtedy nasza „aura” będzie o wiele lepsza. 'Fiona: '''Ja też pewnie nam szkodzę… Zwłaszcza gdy przestaję być sobą… '''Dawn: '''Możesz spróbować medytacji. To powinno chociaż trochę pomóc. ^^ '''Fiona: '''Spróbuję. Chciałabym w końcu nad sobą zapanować… ''Po chwili korytarz, którym szli, zaczął się trząść tak jak u przeciwnej drużyny. Gdy u nich sufit też zaczął się walić, spanikowani uczestnicy zaczęli uciekać. 'Bianca: '''Co to ma znaczyć? Czy oni chcą nas zabić?! '''Dawn: '''To na pewno nie jest sprawka ekipy… '''George: '''Skąd to wiesz? '''Dawn: '''Po prostu wiem… ''Jakiś czas później drużyna trafiła do innego korytarza i tak jak wcześniej wszystko nagle się uspokoiło. 'Bianca: '''Dobra, to było dziwne… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Co oni sobie w ogóle myślą? Przecież to było zagrożenie dla naszego życia! Jeśli wiedzieli, że coś takiego mogło się stać, to nie powinni nas wpuszczać do tych głupich korytarzy! '''George: '''Tu jednak nie jest tak fajnie jak mi się na początku wydawało… '''Dean: '''Tylko idiota mógł pomyśleć, że tu będzie fajnie… I w sumie to się nawet zgadza. '''George: '''Co się zgadza? Nie ogarniam… '''Dean: '''Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. '''George: '''Nadal nie wiem… '''Bianca: '''Może po prostu ruszmy się stąd zanim znowu coś nas zaatakuje… ''Drużyna razem z Dawn poszła dalej. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px '''Samantha: Jak zaraz nie znajdziemy tego wyjścia, to się na serio wkurzę! A nie chcecie zobaczyć jak się wkurzam! Shane: Czyli że twoje wcześniejsze napady złości… Samantha: Tak, może być ze mną znacznie gorzej. Bella: W takim razie mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy już blisko. Laura: Musimy być blisko! Czuję to… Poza tym nie mogę was zawieść! Bella: Oczywiście, że nas nie zawiedziesz! Nawet jeśli przegramy… Shane: Właśnie, poza tym w razie przegranej w końcu będziemy mogli pozbyć się Samanthy! Samantha: No chyba nie! Dustin: Spokojnie, ja na ciebie nie zagłosuję. <3 Samantha: Dzięki. <3 Nagle uczestnicy mogli przez chwilę poczuć podmuch wiatru. Bella: Skąd wziął się tutaj wiatr? Laura: To musi oznaczać, że niedaleko jest wyjście na zewnątrz! Chodźcie! Uczestnicy pobiegli za Laurą. Po chwili zatrzymali się, ponieważ przed nimi znajdowało się pięć różnych korytarzy do wyboru. Bella: 'Coś czuję, że tylko jedna droga prowadzi do wyjścia… '''Laura: '''Też tak myślę… Szkoda, że tylko przez chwilę czuliśmy ten wiatr, bo teraz mógłby nam bardzo pomóc… '''Dustin: '''Więc którędy pójdziemy? '''Samantha: '''Po co się zastanawiać? Idziemy prosto. ''Shane zatrzymał Samanthę zanim ta znowu poszła dalej nie słuchając się innych. 'Shane: '''A może nie wszyscy chcą tędy iść? '''Samantha: '''A co mnie obchodzi zdanie innych? '''Bella: '''Dobra, przecież możemy iść prosto… '''Shane: '''Według mnie tylko stracimy czas, gdy tędy pójdziemy. '''Samantha: '''Tak właściwie to tracimy czas słuchając ciebie. '''Laura: '''Nie kłóćcie się! Pójdziemy prosto. Jeśli to jest zła droga, to dosyć szybko to zauważymy i równie szybko się cofniemy. '''Samantha: '''To na pewno będzie dobra droga, bo to ja ją wybrałam! ''Drużyna poszła przed siebie. Chwilę później trafili w ślepy zaułek. 'Samantha: '''Yyy… Może tutaj też jest jakieś tajne przejście? '''Laura: '''Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie warto sprawdzać, bo ta ściana zablokowałaby wiatr, który wcześniej poczuliśmy… Musimy wrócić i sprawdzać następne korytarze. ''Zawodnicy wrócili się i zaczęli wybierać inne drogi. Niestety mieli pecha i cały czas źle trafiali. W końcu został im tylko jeden korytarz do wyboru, do którego pobiegli mając nadzieję, że trafią już na zewnątrz. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Drużyna ponownie przez jakiś czas szła w milczeniu. Nagle mogli przez chwilę poczuć podmuch wiatru, tak jak ich przeciwnicy. 'Dawn: '''Czuliście to? Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy już bardzo blisko! '''Bianca: '''Dobra, tylko którędy powinniśmy teraz iść? ''Bianca wskazała na kilka korytarzy, które mieli teraz do wyboru. 'Dawn: '''Jestem prawie pewna, że wiatr dobiegł stąd. ''Dawn pokazała pozostałym jedną z dostępnych dróg. 'Dean: '''Więc biegnijmy tam. ''Dean pobiegł w stronę wskazanego korytarza, a tuż za nim ruszyła reszta drużyny oraz Dawn. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Mam nadzieję, że przeciwnicy nas nie wyprzedzili i będziemy na miejscu jako pierwsi. Tylko w taki sposób nie odpadnę z gry! Bo jeśli przegramy, to przez Biancę nie będę miał żadnych szans w głosowaniu… ''Po krótkim biegu Pogromcy Duchów znaleźli się na korytarzu, na końcu którego można było dostrzec światło. Natychmiastowo ruszyli w tę stronę i po chwili już wybiegli na zewnątrz. Gdy się rozejrzeli, zobaczyli, że są w mrocznie wyglądającym miasteczku. Wtedy też podeszła do nich Heidi. '''Heidi: Gratulacje! Dotarliście tutaj jako pierwsi i na dodatek znaleźliście naszego gościa specjalnego! Drużyna zaczęła cieszyć się z wygranej. Najbardziej zadowolony był oczywiście Dean. W tym samym momencie przybiegli Poszukiwacze UFO i od razu zorientowali się, że przegrali. Heidi: 'Cóż, było blisko. Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj przegraliście o niecałą minutę. '''Laura: '''Eh, serio? (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: '''To moja wina… To ja teraz wybierałam korytarze, więc to przeze mnie przegraliśmy… '''Heidi: Tak czy siak gratulacje należą się dla obydwóch drużyn, ponieważ udało wam się przejść przez labirynt korytarzy i dostać się do tego opuszczonego miasta duchów. Na dodatek zajęło wam to mniej czasu niż przypuszczałam. 'Samantha: '''Przecież to szukanie wyjścia zajęło nam wieczność! '''Heidi: '''Tylko kilka godzin. Sądziłam, że pierwsza drużyna znajdzie się tu dopiero rano, a tymczasem jak widzicie jest środek nocy. Ale mniejsza z tym. Pogromcy zdobywają dzisiaj nietykalność oraz nagrodę specjalną za znalezienie Dawn. A dokładniej, tą nagrodą jest zdecydowanie, kto za moment się z nami pożegna. A jeszcze dokładniej, tym razem tylko zwycięzcy będą mogli głosować, dlatego na ceremonii wyjątkowo zobaczę się ze wszystkimi. '''Shane: '''To będzie ciekawe… '''Bianca: '''Tak w ogóle to można wiedzieć, co robimy w takim miejscu? '''Heidi: '''Tutaj odbędzie się wasze następne zadanie. Póki co możecie wiedzieć tylko tyle, że jest to małe miasteczko, które podobno jest nawiedzone. Poza tym na pewno cieszycie się, że spędzicie tutaj noc i że będziecie spać w tych namiotach. ''Heidi wskazała na dwa duże namioty, które znajdowały się w pobliżu kilku rozpadających się budynków. 'Bianca: '''Ta, już nie mogę się doczekać… ''Nagle obok uczestników pojawiła się Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Witajcie ponownie. <3 '''Heidi: '''Co ty tu robisz?! Czy ty już zawsze zamierzasz nas śledzić? '''Sophie: '''Po prostu się nudzę… '''Heidi: '''Więc mam dla ciebie dobre zajęcie. Możesz zająć się naszym gościem specjalnym. ''Pokazała na Dawn. 'Sophie: '''Z wielką chęcią. <3 Czuję, że ty również nie jesteś typową dziewczyną. ^^ '''Dawn: '''No, można by tak powiedzieć… ''Sophie i Dawn razem gdzieś odeszły. 'Heidi: '''Okej, nie przedłużajmy już. Chodźcie za mną. Czas na ekscytującą ceremonię. <3 ''Wszyscy zawodnicy poszli za Heidi. Ceremonia Uczestnicy znaleźli się na placu, na którym zostało ustawionych kilka ławek oraz mały podest dla prowadzącej. Pogromcy Duchów mieli kilka minut, żeby zagłosować w niewielkiej budce, która znajdowała się trochę dalej. Następnie wszyscy usiedli na ławkach, natomiast Heidi weszła na podest. 'Heidi: '''Robi się was coraz mniej… Po dzisiejszej ceremonii zostanie was już tylko połowa. Ale żeby tak się stało, ktoś musi odpaść. Pogromcy Duchów już zagłosowali. Kto z Poszukiwaczy UFO będzie musiał się z nami pożegnać? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Trudno powiedzieć, kogo oni wyrzucą. My na pewno głosowalibyśmy na Samanthę, ale nasi przeciwnicy raczej nie zagłosują tak jak my chcemy… (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Jeśli tamta drużyna jest mądra, to powinnam zostać w grze. Przecież jestem „najsłabsza”, więc po co mieliby mnie wyrzucać? '''Heidi: '''Głosujące osoby były ze sobą bardzo zgodne, ponieważ wyeliminowana osoba dostała wszystkie cztery głosy. A dzisiejszym przegranym zostaje… ... ... ... ... ... '''Heidi: '''Laura! ''Bella, Shane, Dustin i Samantha wyglądali na zaskoczonych taką decyzją, natomiast sama Laura jedynie uśmiechnęła się i wstała ze swojego miejsca. 'Bella: '''Laura? Dlaczego akurat ona? '''Bianca: '''Sama nas o to poprosiła, więc spełniliśmy jej prośbę… '''Dustin: '''Serio? '''Laura: '''Tak. Zasłużyłam na eliminację, ponieważ dzięki mnie mieliśmy wygrać, a nie przegrać… '''Bella: '''Ale przecież to nie była twoja wina! Gdyby nie ty, to bardzo możliwe, że nadal błądzilibyśmy po tych korytarzach! '''Shane: '''Właśnie, bez ciebie nie przegralibyśmy o minutę, tylko o kilka godzin. '''Laura: '''To miłe, że tak mówicie, ale mimo wszystko nie żałuję tej decyzji. W końcu pokonałam swoją nieśmiałość i jestem z siebie dumna. To już jest dla mnie jak zwycięstwo. Cieszę się, że mogłam przeżyć tę przygodę, ale nadszedł już czas, żebym się z wami pożegnała. ''Bella przytuliła Laurę. '' '''Bella: '''Ja również jestem z ciebie dumna. I jeśli uważasz, że tak jest dla ciebie najlepiej, to ja się z tym w zupełności zgadzam. ^^ '''Laura: '''Dzięki. <3 ''W tym momencie nad Laurą zjawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać ją na górę. 'Laura: '''Powodzenia! Żegnajcie! ''Po chwili Laura zniknęła w statku, który następnie odleciał. Heidi odeszła od uczestników i zwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''Laura odpadła na własne życzenie i w ten sposób zostało nam tylko ośmiu zawodników. Co takiego finałowa ósemka będzie robić w mieście duchów? I kto jako następny się z nami pożegna? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata